


It was just a game

by Artic_Wolf_SN16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Sibling Incest, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artic_Wolf_SN16/pseuds/Artic_Wolf_SN16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets his soul back and notices that Dean is avoiding him.  Dean keeps asking Sam if remembers anything else and the answer is always no.  Until one night,  while Sam is sleeping,  he dreams about an incident that occurred between the two of them.  When Sam wakes,  he's afraid  to ask Dean if it's true</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just a game

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story deals with sensitive subjects and if you are easily triggered, do not read. It also has wincest involved, so if you are not a fan of the slash fictions, do not read. Feel free to leave critiques.

"You really don't remember anything else, Sammy?" Dean asked again,  quietly.  He was staring at his hands, which is something he did when he was nervous. They were sitting at the small kitchen table of the motel room. They were somewhere in Washington, a small town no one really knew about called Black Rock.  The population was less than 1,000.

 Sam noticed but didn't say anything.  He knew that whatever Dean was thinking, had to do with him when he had no soul. Dean always got nervous when he thought about that time. He shook his head,  "No,  Dean,  I really don't remember anything else. " he said and took a swig of beer. 

Dean nodded and got up,  heading to the fridge for another beer.  He hears Sam move in his seat,  thinking he just shifted his position.  Dean turned around and Sam was directly behind him.  He let out a yelp of surprise and stumbles backwards,  falling to the floor. 

 

Sam watches Dean move the fridge then gets up to leave.  The fridge and the doorway are right next to each other, so Sam had to pass behind Dean. When Dean turned around,  Sam was behind him.  He watched what happened next in slow motion.  Dean's eyes filled with fear,  he yelled in surprise,  he fell to the floor. Sam moved forward and Dean flinched. He honest to God flinched.  Sam's heart sank and he took a step away.  "What did I do to you...." he whispered softly and turned, running through the door and outside. 

Dean saw Sam's hand reach for him and he felt his body tense. He cursed himself silently.  Now Sam would know something was wrong. He heard the pain in Sam's voice and watched him leave.  Dean wanted to stop him but he still couldn't forget what Sam had done that night. He picked himself up off the floor,  downed the beer and decided he would go to bed. Sam  would be back eventually,  and when he returned  Dean would convince him it was the alcohol or something. 


End file.
